


you've got them diamond eyes, they hypnotize

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Hypnotism, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Caitlin is tired of Grimsley picking on her, and maybe is a lot more attracted to him than she would ever admit.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Giima | Grimsley
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 14





	you've got them diamond eyes, they hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> gen 4 Caitlin with gen 5 Grimsley, she's like fourteen here

Caitlin is, overall, taking well to being the youngest member of the Unova Elite Four, but there is one person that she is absolutely sick to death of. Grimsley, despite being an adult a good decade older than her, seems to think that it is absolutely hilarious to pick on her, and never gets tired of teasing her, having heard about her volatile abilities, curious to see what sorts of things might happen if he is able to get her to lose control of her emotions.

It is exhausting and annoying, and the only thing more annoying than the way he treats her is how unbearably handsome he is. No matter how much she hates him, she can’t help the way her heart races whenever she sees him, and that only makes her hate him that much more, and she hates him so much that she knows she needs to get revenge against him. There is one particular solution that comes to mind, the perfect way to get him back for all of his teasing, while taking what she wants from him as well.

“Oh, there you are,” he says, that same frustrating smirk on his face. She is endlessly confused by her reaction to it, because it simultaneously makes her want to slap him and jump him. Everything about him is confusing, but for now, she is going to be able to have her fun with him. She looks up at him, and when his eyes meet hers, it is all over for him.

Despite the advantage he might have over her in a Pokemon battle, he as a person has nothing on her psychic powers, and her mind control is much stronger than he ever could have predicted, and much stronger than he could ever hope to guard against. Just like that, he is completely at her mercy, following her blindly back to her room, where he starts to strip straight away, while she does the same.

“Lay down on that bed,” she commands him, and he nods.

“Yes, Lady Caitlin,” he replies, his voice devoid of emotion. There is something so thrilling about seeing the proud and obnoxious man reduced to this state, rendered completely helpless by the same little girl that he thinks himself so much better than. His family used to be rather wealthy, so she would have hoped that he would know some etiquette. At the very least, he should have known enough to know to give proper respect to his betters.

Now, he has no choice in the matter, and he lays back as she straddles his face, his eyes vacant as he stares up at her. Though she does not have any experience in these matters, it is no secret that he does, and as long as long as the person she is controlling has the abilities, then she can manipulate them into using those abilities. So when he starts eating her out, letting her sit on his face, it is with all of the experience that he has cultivated, and it is enough to make her suddenly cry out, surprised by just how intense a sensation it is.

Caitlin is quickly lost to it, her calm facade falling away as she trembles in her excitement. She has dealt a lot lately with sexual frustrations, especially since meeting Grimsley, but no matter how she touches herself, she has never been able to relieve those frustrations, much less create something this intense. Her entire body feels like it is electrified with the pleasure, and she has to try and calm herself down, so that her control over him does not start to slip.

She wants more, so much more. This feels amazing, but she knows that there is more, and she wants that even more, only doing this to make sure that she is ready. She lets it go on just a little bit longer, so that she can drink it all in, already certain that this will not be the last time that she makes Grimsley do this for her. Then, she moves back, so that she is straddling his lap now, just over the tip of his cock.

Caitlin moves slowly as she pushes down onto it, a bit hesitant even in her overwhelmingly horny state. She has never had anything this big inside of her before, and she knows to be careful, to take it slow, until she can feel him penetrating her, and she nearly forgets how to breathe at all. There is so much to take in, by the time she has finished sinking down onto him, and she once again has to take time to calm herself, to make sure that she does not lose control, as she struggles to get used to all of the new feelings, and to this fullness.

All the while, Grimsley remains the perfect puppet, a sex toy just for her to use, and she only wishes that he could see just how pathetic he becomes when she takes control over him. Perhaps then he would think twice before bullying her, but…none of that seems to matter nearly as much as bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him for all he is worth. She will definitely use him, over and over again, because she doubts that she will ever be satisfied with him, and he will continue to frustrate her, so she might as well keep relieving her frustrations in secret like this.

When she comes, it is so intense that she can feel it throughout her whole body, shocks of pleasure that leave her screaming for him, and it sends him into his orgasm as well, jerking his hips up into her, the link that she has created between the two of them making it impossible for him to resist. Caitlin is so overwhelmed that she can’t think about anything else at all, and so she does not notice it at first, not until after she has collapsed on his chest, panting heavily.

She only notices when she feels one of his hands rubbing the small of her back, realizing that she did not order him to do that. Looking up at him with wide, horrified eyes, she is met with that same smirk of his as he asks, “Now, how did we get here, Caitlin?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
